Coming Back To You
by flawlesstew
Summary: What if in 'New Moon', Edward never came back? What if someone was making Edward leave Bella? Six months after Edward leaves, Bella is trying to live her life again. But they come back without him! why? full summary inside!
1. PreFace

DISCLAIMER: ( I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANYTHING PERTAINING TO IT! THIS IS JUST FOR ENJOYMENT NOT TO BE SOLD)

Coming Back To You

SUMMARY:

What if in 'New Moon', Edward never came back? What if someone was making Edward leave Bella? Six months after Edward leaves, Bella is trying to live her life again with out her one true love. She knows what Jacob is, and who the pack is. They've killed Victoria and Laurent, Bella is completely safe with the pack. Everything is peaceful and okay. . . . when they return without Edward. Why did the Cullen's come back without Edward? Where is Edward? Why?

PRE-FACE:

All of those months of pain, and depression, were gone. Being in his arms again felt so good, but it didn't feel real. He stroke my hair and said, "I was always trying to find a way back to you, my Bella." He really did find a way to come back to me.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ( I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANYTHING PERTAINING TO IT! THIS IS JUST FOR ENJOYMENT NOT TO BE SOLD) I DO NOT OWN ANY QUOTES FROM NEW MOON THE MOVIE/BOOK

Coming Back To You

Chapter Song: Haunted – Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 1: The Pain Slowly Fades, But The Memories Won't

Life is not the same. Life's not the same, without _him. _Six months ago, Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. His 'sister', Alice was my best friend. His 'brother' Emmett, was the big brother I always wanted. I even miss Rosalie, his other 'sister' who always hated me. And Jasper, who constantly avoided me because of my scent. He was new to the vegetarian diet they had. They were all vampires. I also miss his 'parents', they were like my own, dream parents. Now they're gone. Everyone.

Edward broke my heart. He broke up with me in a forest outside my house. He left, and they did too. I still can't get the dreadful words out of my head.

_Bella I don't want you to come with me._

_Your no good for me._

_I can't be something I'm not._

_I've let this go on to long._

I can remember him breaking up with me, clear as day. Every time I think about it, it feels as if a whole has been punched in my chest. I have nightmares. Vivid ones. The kind that wakes you up screaming, crying with tears in your eyes. The dreams wake up my Dad, Charlie. For first three months he would watch me, to see if I would fall apart, and cry.

I've been doing better. As much as I can, but the memories of _him_ are everywhere. But I sort of find comfort in the pain, because it's my only memory, my only knowledge that he was really in my life. I don't listen to music at all anymore, it brings back the memories of my lullaby that he composed for me. I stay away from TV, it just reminds me of the night before our breakup. The blank stare, that was in his eyes. The lack of emotion in his words, when he would speak to me. He was watching baseball on the flat screen with Charlie. I can't make myself watch TV. If I do I would see him sitting the recliner, the rigid posture of himself, or I would remember when we watched 'Romeo and Juliet', the soft kisses, and conversation we had.

But for the past month I've been hanging out with Jacob Black my best friend, who's also a werewolf. When I'm with him, the whole in my chest goes away, but comes back when I'm alone. Jacob and I are close, but he's not _him._ We're more like brother and sister.

Jacob and his pack had killed James' other coven members, Laurent and Victoria. Victoria wanted to kill me, for _him_ killing James. Mate for Mate. Laurent was trying to help. But they both had gotten ripped apart and killed by the wolves.

It's Friday night and I'm cooking diner for my dad, Jacob and his dad, Billy. I'm happy, and somewhat together. But I'm not completely healed. I always wonder if _he_ would ever come back to me. But not often, because that thought brings more pain than the memories.

As I was finishing dinner I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend standing there smiling. Not the Jacob smile, but the 'I want something' smile. I could tell what each one of his smiles meant. I knew this couldn't be good.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms, trying to act tuff. But what was I kidding, I looked like a child next to Jake, he was 6' 8'. And I was 5 foot, 4. Plus he looked older than 16 years old. He looked older than me, and I was 18!

"Nothing. Gosh can't I talk to my best friend without wanting something?" He said innocently.

"Ah-no. I saw the smile Jake, it's the, 'I want something smile' And I don't play the innocent card at all." I said.

We starred each other down until one of us, Jake, cracked to say he was wrong.

"Fine, I was wondering. . . .If you wanted to. . Go out somewhere, tomorrow. Like the movies." He said.

"Um, like a date? Or like two friends just hanging out?" I asked sheepishly.

He laughed. "No Bella, I ready have a girlfriend, remember? Leah? Why do you have feelings for me?"

Ugh, Bella you are such an idiot! He has a girlfriend, one of your other friends Leah? Remember? You won't have to worry about him having feelings for you, and you not returning them. Just breath.

I stopped my internal monologue by responding. "No you just know how I get around the words _go out._ That's the only reason I was panicking. Oh and I know you have Leah, your PDA was so gross."

Leah and Jacob have been going out for two months, when Jake and I started hanging out their PDA was gross, they would make out every five minutes. But it also made me think of _him_ and I, when we kissed. I asked Leah and Jake if they could tone it down a bit. I also told them about the memories, they said they would, and they did.

Leah is a good friend of mine. We hang out once in a while, she's not jealous of Jake and I's friendship at all. Because I told her everything, even about them being vampires, since she's a werewolf too. She's the only girl in the pack. She understood completely.

He laughed at my reference to their PDA. "Oh come on, that was so last month." He said in a valley girl voice. I laughed.

"So what do you say?" He asked. "Sure." I answered. "What time?" I asked.

"12 o'clock. We're going to see, 'Face Punch'_. _It's supposed to be good. I asked Leah if she wanted to go but she said no, because she said it sounded stupid. Can you believe her?" I laughed again. Jacob was unbelievable, stubborn, and funny.

"Really? 'Face Punch'?" I asked in a girly voice. But laughed at his fake expression, he was actually hurt.

"Jake, I'm kidding." I said.

He laughed, "Go get our Dad's, Diners done." I told him. He nodded, and instead of going into the living room and telling them quietly, he yelled, "Dinner's ready!" I hit him with the dish cloth, not my hand, I didn't want to break my hand like the first time. "I could have done that myself." I muttered under my breath, but the werewolf heard me, and laughed.

Charlie and Billy came in the room. "What did you make, it smells really good?" Charlie asked. "Fish." I replied.

Charlie always goes fishing with Billy and Leah's dad, Harry Clearwater, on the weekends. So we always have fish in the house.  
"Well it smells good Bella" Billy said. I blushed I always blushed when someone complemented me, or when I was embarrassed.

"We're going to see 'Face Punch'" Jacob said excitedly.

"People in the station said that movie is going to bomb" Charlie said.

Charlie was chief of police in Forks, he often found out the town gossip when he was working there.

"No it's not!" Jacob said stubbornly.

"Okay Jake, lets make a bet, I bet you 'Face Punch' will bomb. I win you have to admit it, and if you win I will see 'Face Punch', myself." Charlie said to Jacob.

"You're on." Jacob said while shaking hands with Charlie.

How come Charlie and Ed-. I cut myself off from that thought. Shaking it off, and wincing.

This was my life so far without _him_.


	3. Chapter 2

Coming Back To You:

By: DidiSparkle

**(A/N:) Sorry I haven't been updating this story! But I will** **be updating two or three times day! So enjoy! Or and this chapter will be very short! Sorry!**

_Previously On Coming Back To You:_

"You're on." Jacob said while shaking hands with Charlie.

How come Charlie and Ed-. I cut myself off from that thought. Shaking it off, and wincing. This was my life so far without _him_.

Chapter 3: Face Punch

"I can't believe it! It sucked! How could this movie suck! The trailer was awesome!" Jake sulked as we walked out of the theater, after seeing 'Face Punch'.

Jake was all mad because the movie sucked, it did, and the trailer was 'so great'. The trailer was even bad, but I kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to piss him off any more. Well maybe I would… Nah that would be mean!

I saw Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley they just came out of the theater, they were also here to see 'Face Punch', figures those two would. when they saw us they came over to Jacob and I.

"Hey guys

to say hi after the movie. According to them it rocked. They would think that. Jake muttered 'idiots' after they walked away, I laughed at him.

"I think you should call off the bet with Charlie." I said.

"No way, there will be plenty of people to go see this movie, I am not stepping down." He said confidently.

"Okay when we get back to my house we'll see how their box office numbers are so far, for opening weekend." I said jerking his chain.

"Oh yeah, I am so going to be right! Okay!" He said stubbornly.

"Fine! May the better person win." I said while trying not to laugh. I knew Charlie was going to win this bet; I didn't need to be Al-.

I cut myself off from that thought, slightly wincing, Jake didn't notice. Thank god.

~Coming Back To You~

"HA!" I yelled. When we came back to my house I goggled the opening day, Friday, and Saturday box office numbers for 'Face Punch'. And who was right? Me! Well Charlie too. But you know what I mean.

"No!" Jake yelled in defeat.

"It clearly says here, 'Love spelled Backwards is Love' made more Friday than 'Face Punch' on it's opening day." I said cockily.

"It can't be!" He said. Jacob was always stubborn, kind of like me. But everyone says I'm more stubborn.

"So…. would you like me to call Charlie now, so you can tell him your wrong?" I asked, being a smart-ass.

"No, there could still be people to go see the movie, let's wait till' Sunday. Also you never know! People could be busy! Plus Sunday is the official ruler of box office numbers." Jake said, still confidently.

"Okay. Fine have it your way. Walk the walk of shame tomorrow instead of today." I said.

"Nope you mean Charlie will be walking the walk of shame, in to the theater to see 'Face Punch'." He said.

"Ugh! Shut up." I said giving up.

"Your phones ringing" Jacob said randomly but meant it. Since Jacob is a werewolf, he can hear, see, and smell better than humans. I couldn't hear it but I went down anyway.

I got to the kitchen and answered it. Maybe it was Charlie or Billy, or Angela.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" Answered back, a pixie-like voice, it was my best friend. Alice. Alice Cullen.

I froze.

**(A/N:) Sorry for the cliff hanger! I will be updating very soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

Coming Back To You

By: DidiSparkle

Chapter 3: Their Back.

"A-Alice?" I said, stuttering her name out. But it sounded more like a question.

"Bella, it's me, Alice Cullen. Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"Yeah I'm just shocked to hear your calling me. I thought I would never talk to you again." I said.

"It's a long story, can Jasper and I come over? We're back in Forks. Actually, everyone's here, except for…." She said trailing off at the end.

Oh _he_ wasn't back, but the rest were! Yay! Okay I am hyper.

"Yeah you can all come over if you want!" I said excitedly. I decided if this would be the last time to see anyone of them I might as well see everyone.

"Thank you so much Bella! We'll be there in five minutes!" She said in her pixie like voice.

"Okay." I said. Then we said our goodbyes.

I sat on one of the kitchen chairs thinking about, everything! I wonder if Alice will want to play Bella-Barbie, actually scratch that.

But then I realized I have a very, short tempered, strong, werewolf in my room! Crap! Crap! Crap!

I ran up the stairs quickly, trying not to trip. And barged into my room.

"Jake you've got to go!" I said bluntly.

Jake was laying on my bed, his feet dangling off the bed, he shot up from were he was laying and looked over at me, like I stole the last cookie from the cookie jar. "Why?" He asked.

"Because, the Cullen family is going to be here in two minutes." I said all to quickly. But it sounded like, ' hereintwominutes'

"WHAT!" He yelled. Which was much too loud for my poor human ears. He stood up over towering me.

"Uh yeah, see their coming here to tell me why they came back, and if they're staying or not. Plus you need to get out before there's a fight. Because we know how vampires and werewolves get along." I mumbled quickly.

"No. They are not coming here. Nor am I leaving." He stated.

"Yes they are and you are leaving!" I said with conviction.

"No those _blood suckers_ won't come here, and if-

I cut him off. "Jake please don't call them that, plus, they mean no harm, _he's _not with him. They moved back to Forks, they live here. They need to talk to me, _alone._" I pleaded. Unleashing my flirty pouty face that got him that time to tell me about the Cullen's when we first met at first beach, when I was with, Jessica, Mike and the whole group.

"Fine." He said defeated. "But I'm going to go into the woods, behind here. If anything happens, yell. I'll be phased, but if you need me, yell. I'll hear. I also have to inform Sam about this. The pack needs to know about the _leaches _coming back to town."

He hugged me close, then jumped out the window.

I ran down staircase I knew they would be here any second. I tried to fix my hair around my shoulders and smooth out my shirt.

Sure enough, I heard a knock at the door, it was them, and they were here. It was either them or the mailman.

I ran to the door, luckily not tripping, and ripped the door open, to see the faces of the people who once were like family to me, the people who use to care about me, the Cullen's.

"Bella!" Alice chirped. And hugged me. I hugged her tightly, as tight as I could.

"Alice, I missed you so much!" I said.

"Oh Bella I missed you too, I'm here now, we all are, we're never leaving you! You're stuck with us!" She proclaimed.

"I'm so happy you guys are here!" I said with tears of joy.

"Bella! Did you miss me?" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He crushed me into his classic bear hugs, "Emmett…. human…can't breath." I gasped out.

"Oh sorry." He apologized.

Everyone else filled in, I led everyone to my small iving room. Everyone was kind of squished.

"So…" I began.

Carlisle started, "Bella we are so sorry we left. The family hasn't been the same without you."

He then continued, "We left because someone from the Denali Coven, Irina, found out you and Edward were together, and he wasn't going to change you. She was also very angry that you knew our secret. So she said she would go to the Volturi and tell them we broke the law, and have you killed."

He continued, while shuddering a bit.

"So we asked her if we could compromise, so she said she wanted us to leave Forks. She also said she wanted Edward to be with his 'true mate' so she blackmailed the family to move, and blackmailed Edward to be with her sister, Tanya, that bitch." Alice finished.

"Alice, dear no cursing, and I do say so myself, she was a bitch." Esme said.

"Esme! How come I can't curse, and you can?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Well dear because I'm older than you, physically and mentally." Esme said as if it were that simple. Everyone laughed for a minute.

"On a serious note, you guys didn't leave me because you didn't like me anymore, or that Edward didn't want me anymore?" I asked on the verge of tears, because I said _his_ name. And they were also tears of joy.

"We _all _love you Bella, _no one _wanted to leave you. We love you like our own family. I love you like you're my own daughter." Esme said, with unshed venom tears that would never leave her eyes.

I hugged her she hugged me tightly back. "Oh my sweet Bella." Esme cooed.

"Mom I've missed you." I said to Esme, sobbing lightly.

She pulled away from me with joyful eyes; I've never called her mom. I hardly call Renee 'Mom'. She's more like a best friend, though this hole time she hardly has been there for me, her only suggestion was to move with her, and that upset me even more.

"Is it okay I c-called you that?" I asked shakily.

"Yes! I loved it thank you! And you are too my daughter." She said.

"Thank you for being my mom." I said.

"Oh Bella, I love you, _we _all love you." She said.

"Ahem! What about your favorite son?" Emmett said, asking, while pouting. We all laughed. Esme gave him a 'come over here' wave and he did. Giving us bone crushing, hugs at the same time.

"Em…Human." I gasped.

"Oh sorry…again." He said.

"Okay back to the topic at hand." Carlisle said.

Alice began first, "Edward is still madly in love with you, he's basically a mess without you. When we visited him and Tanya, he was not himself; he had a mask on, hiding his true feelings. He's been putting on the 'happy fiancé' charade, making everyone believe he's happy."

"He's getting married to the bitch!" I yelled, but then muttered "oops!" But Esme dismissed it, not paying attention to my slip up.

"I talked to him when we were there on a hunting trip, he said he miserable. He can't function right ever since he's been gone from you. He told me to tell you that he lied about everything in the forest. Everything. He still loves you." Carlisle finished.

"H-he still l-loves me?" I asked.

All six vampires nodded.

"But he's still has to marry _her_ because of blackmail." I asked.

They all nodded.

Tears brimmed my eyes, "Oh my god! I am so sorry for blabbering about this but I've spent six-months, dreaming, and thinking about Edward not loving me, thinking that I'm no good, or nothing, and now I find out he still loves me, but we still can't be togheter anyway." I explained.

"Wait Bella, you said you dreamt, and thought that you were-

I cut off Alice. "Yes, for the first three months or so I was severely depressed, more or less like a zombie, Charlie worried, but he was afraid that I would fall apart and fall to the ground crying out in pain. He even called Renee to come, they tried to get me to get to Jacksonville, but I wouldn't go I didn't want to leave. I also think Renee is hurt by my actions. But at the time I didn't think, I just knew I had to stay in Forks." I said with depression still in my voice.

"Oh my poor daughter! Why did we ever leave?" Esme said while hugging me closer.

"I also have a confession to make." I murmured.

Everyone's eyes were on me. "A good friend of mine is a werewolf." I said.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

**(A/N:) Sorry for the cliff hanger but I won't be updating until I have about 7 reviews because I need to know people are reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Coming Back To You

By: DidiSparkle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (MOVIES OR BOOKS) AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BRANDS OR ANYTHING I MENTION, I JUST CAME UP WITH THE IDEA OF THE PLOT!**

_Previously on Coming Back To You:_

"_I also have a confession to make." I murmured. _

_ Everyone's eyes were on me. "A good friend of mine is a werewolf." I said._

_ "WHAT!" Everyone yelled._

Chapter 4: Werewolves, and Vampires, Oh my!

"Bella! Werewolves are not good company to keep." Alice yelled at me. I think I just pissed everybody off, crap!

"Speak for yourself." Said a ruff voice said, Jacob, oh crap. He said he wasn't going to be back until they left!

"Well were not going to hurt her." Rosalie hissed at Jacob. Wow, that was the first time I've heard Rosalie speak in along time, and her anger wasn't directed at me.

"No you're just the harmless Cullen's and because of you the leaches Victoria and Laurent were here."

"I didn't see them. In fact I hardly saw Bella and Charlie at all. I can't see past you and your pack of mutts!" Alice hissed at Jacob.

"We took care of them already, and do not get me upset. Things are gonna get very ugly!" He said moving toward the Cullens.

"Stop! Everyone please calm down. We have very important to discuss." Esme said, the only voice of reason so far, she then continued softly, "Jacob we are back in Forks for a while but we're not back to stay here. Bella is family. If we leave we will ask her too come. We would never hurt her. Now can you please give us some privacy so we can talk?" Esme said in a motherly tone, Jacob's mask faded slowly, it was hard for Jacob to be mad anymore.

"Yeah okay, I'll be back I have to report to Sam anyway." He said defeated. But he then added, "If you hurt her psychically or mentally I will do more than hurt you le- I mean people."

When he left, we started talking again. "That was odd." Emmett piped up. We laughed at the randomness of his comment.

"Bella do you want to be changed?" Alice asked bluntly and straight to the point.

"Yes, I've always wanted to be with you guys forever, and with Edward forever." I said strongly.

Everyone looked happy with my choice except for Rosalie. Rosalie was about to say something but Alice cut her off. "Rose don't." She said sharply.

"Alice please I just want to explain to her why I've been a cold hearted bitch towards her for the whole time I've known her." Rosalie said with pleading eyes, Alice looked to Jasper, "Is she being truthful?" He nodded.

She nodded at Rose, "Bella can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked and I nodded. She walked out the door and sat on front steps and I did the same.

"Bella you have to understand, I don't hate you. I am very jealous of you, envious even." She said with sadness lacing her voice, I was shocked, why was she jealous of me? So I spoke my thoughts, "Why are you envious of me?"

She laughed a non-humorous laugh, "Bella you don't get it, you have a choice, I didn't. You could chose different, you could have a happy normal human life. That's what I'm envious of, your choice, you option of a family of your own." She looked down playing with her fingers.

"Rosalie, I haven't even thought of that, but that's not what I want. I would only want a human life if Edward was human, I would only want him to be my husband to kiss me when he came home, and I would only would want _his _children. But I do see your point, but it's not for me, wherever Edward is, is where I belong, even if that means I have to become a vampire."

She looked me in the eyes, searching for something, for what I don't know. "You really love him and my family?" I nodded. "With all my heart."

"Welcome to the family Bella." She hugged me and I hugged her back, "Oh and please call me Rose." I nodded and we went back inside to everyone else. Emmett was right by the door probably listening, even though he had excellent hearing.

He met us with a bone crushing hug, "Yes! Rosie and Bella get along finally!" Rosalie laughed at her husband's childishness, when he released us she slapped him upside the head, that's the old Rosalie I know.

"You moron you could of hurt her, some brother you are." She walked off to the living room.

"Emmett pouted and looked at me, "Sorry Bella." I laughed, "Don't worry about it Bro." He smiled at the last part.

When I got back to the living room everyone was business, Alice asked "Well do you want to help us get Edward back?" I nodded.

"Will you be willing to be changed as soon as possible?" Alice asked.

"But what are we going to tell Charlie and Renee?" I asked.

"We have a plan." Emmett said excitedly.

"We will talk to Charlie and tell him you have been accepted to Oxford an early acceptance and that you will a have a full scholarship. We are going to forge a letter stating those facts. Then we will ask him if you could share an apartment with Alice while your going to school there, and we'll say you've already accepted." Carlisle said.

"Also in four years you might be able to control your thirst and you can visit Charlie and maybe Renee if you can stay clear of the sun." Jasper finished.

"I've seen you as a vampire Bella, you will have excellent control and look even better than you do now." Alice added smiling.

"So where do I sign?" I joked giving them my answer. They cheered; they all hugged me.

"So when dose 'the plan' take into action?" I asked.  
"Now." They said.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's so short but if I get enough reviews tonight I'll upload it, the story is already done, but I want to make sure people like it enough, then I'll update. Have a great weekend everybody!**


	6. Chapter 5

Coming Back To You

By: DidiSparkle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (MOVIES OR BOOKS) AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BRANDS OR ANYTHING I MENTION, I JUST CAME UP WITH THE IDEA OF THE PLOT!**

_ Previously On Coming Back To You:_

_ "So where do I sign?" I joked giving them my answer. They cheered; they all hugged me._

_ "So when dose 'the plan' take into action?" I asked.  
"Now." They said._

Chapter 5: Hello & Goodbye! (but not in that order!)

"Mom, Dad I love you. Never forget it." I said with thick emotion in my voice, to Charlie and Renee. We were at Seattle airport. Renee had flown in from Jacksonville so we could spend some time together before I left. It felt like just yesterday I was talking to Alice on the phone in shock, but really it was a month ago.

Since the Cullens came back I was a new person, I've grown to like shopping to Alice's shock. Rose and I have been getting to know each other too. I've spent time with everyone, even my human friends, and the wolf pack.

We had asked the pack in La Push if I could be changed while we were away, so my change wouldn't cause a war. It almost turned into a brawl but we convinced them. I had told them I wanted to change more than anything. Sam agreed but said there will be no more exceptions, Esme said she's satisfied with all of her children and that she doesn't need anymore. Sam's had also said I have to control my thirst, and have golden eyes when I come back, with brown contacts so no one will notice anything else except the pale and cold skin and other 'miner' stuff.

I had said my goodbyes too Jacob and Leah yesterday. We cried and laughed and I said I would keep in touch. Carlisle said it would be best if they not come to Alaska to visit because of the Denial clan. Irina the black mailing bitch's mate was Laurent; the wolves killed him. The wolves and the Cullens had another truce; they would be more considerate of each other. The pack had said if they need our help all we need to do is call.

Alice, Carlisle, Emmett and I are supposed to take a flight to Alaska. Then after two days of prep I will be changed. The rest of the family will come a day after my change.

Right now I'm lying to my parents that I'm going to London. We said Alaska was one of our two connecting flights. Carlisle said he and Emmett were coming to help us girls get settled in. But really Carlisle was there to change me. Emmett was going to be there to help me hunt and control my newborn strength. Rose, Esme and Jasper will be joining us a few days after my change.

My last day of school in Forks was yesterday, I had said goodbye to everyone. Angela was the only one who cried with me. Angela and I had been good friends, she and I talked on the phone sometimes or we would go to the movies with Leah as a 'Girls Night Out'. I told her I would be visiting soon and that we could still call or email each other.

I'll miss everyone here in Forks, but I got an amazing family to lean back, the Cullens. Rose even opened up to me and told me about her past, how she was left for dead after being raped by her fiancée and his friends. She said never hated me, she realized that we were meant to be sister when they left. She said she missed me, oddly enough. Alice, Rose and I went shopping for 'London' but really we were shopping for our 'Operation Get Edward Back'. It was really fun, I actually felt belonged.

Now I was saying my goodbyes to my parents, Renee with tears in her eyes, and Charlie's sad face. I know this isn't goodbye. I am going to see them again. I **will.**

"Bella we got to go." Alice said. I nodded. "Mom, Dad I love you guys I'll call you when I land." I promised.

"Okay I'll see you soon. I love you Bella." My Mom hugged me with as much strength as possible. Then she released me to Charlie, "Bells I'm gonna miss you. The cooking is going to be no good without you." I laughed. "Don't worry when I come home for visits I will cook you a big meal." He smiled and hugged me, one of the best hugs he's ever given me.

Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle said goodbye to my parents and we also said goodbye to the rest of our family. Alice played it up when she said goodbye to Esme, Jas, and Rose. It had to look like they weren't going to see each other in four or so years.

When we got on the plane, I was sitting in between Emmett and Alice; Carlisle was sitting across the isle from us.

"Are you regretting your decision?" Alice asked making sure I wouldn't back out. I shook my head, "I maybe be giving up my human life, but I'm gaining so much more." I said with conviction. She nodded and believed me, it was the truth.

"Is it true that I will be stronger than Emmett when I'm changed?" I asked Alice, yesterday Carlisle and Jasper were explaining to me about newborns and how I would be. They told me I would be really strong, but I wanted to make sure Emmett knew it.

"Yep, you will stronger than all of us." Alice replied, knowing were I was going with this.

"Hey Em when you get changed I want to see if you're stronger than me, so I say we have an arm wrestle. What do ya say?" I asked Emmett.

"You are so not going to be stronger than me, but okay!" He agreed. I laughed. Alice laughed her twinkling laugh, "I can already see the winner."

For the first hour of the flight Emmett kept bothering Alice about who was going to win. But she kept her calm. I guess living with Emmett for more than three decades can give you tolerance to his childish behavior. Hopefully I can learn that. He finally gave up after the first hour. We landed and I finally realized my life was going to change. I was going to be living _my_ life. The one I belonged to.

When we arrived to the house in Denial I was shocked. The house was even bigger than the Forks one! They looked very similar; it had a bigger garage to. Wow. My mouth was hanging open for at least five minutes.

"Bella you're going to catch flies." Emmett joked. I quickly shut it, but was still amazed. "Welcome home." Alice said.

"Thanks." I said still shocked. "Bella we have to get you settled in so when you finish your change you can just live life with no worries except getting Edward back." She continued. I nodded.

I was going to be changed in two days! I don't know to jump for joy or be a little afraid. I know I chose this life but I was just afraid of the pain.

Alice interrupted my inner monologue, "Bella your going to get a whole lot of morphine so don't worry. Plus we have a surprise for you before and during your change."

"I thought you were a physic not a mind reader -Wait a surprise! What-What is it!" I asked jumping up and down. Damn I was hyper.

"No I can't tell, that person would be very mad at me!" Alice said pained, I knew she wanted to tell me really badly. Wait that person?

"Fine!" I stomped off into the house, but the door was locked. "Um...Alice?" I asked irritated.

"Oh sorry!" She squeaked. She ran at to the door in vampire speed and unlocked it. "Thank you." I told her. Then I walked in!

The living room was huge! It had a huge plasma screen TV and there were three very large white couches, with deep blue throw pillows, and a beautiful cherry wood fireplace next to the TV.

I plopped myself on one of the couch's, in a laying position. I felt a cool hand brush my hair. I didn't see Alice or anyone else come in? Who was it? The hand felt so familiar, then I remembered. Like memories being hit at me, a hundred miles an hour.

-_Lying down on my bed with Edward and he was stroking my hair._

_ -Edward kissing my hair._

_ -Edward pulling my hair away from my face._

_ -Stroking my checks after walking me to gym, days after Port Angles. _

_-Him kissing the top of my head when he left me in the forest. _

"Edward?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"Yes Bella?" He replied.

I quickly flipped my body so I was lying down on my stomach and facing his perfect face. Our faces were only two inches apart, but I didn't want any space between them, so I kissed him with as much passion as I could. He returned it. My hands were in his hair, his around my waist.

We broke apart after a few minutes. When I looked into his gold eyes I lost any train of thought I had.

"Bella. I'm so sorry, I love you, and I've loved you since I saw you. Everything I said that day in the forest, were all lies.

"I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly _believed_ that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept—as if there were any way that _I_ could exist without needing _you_!

You weren't going to let go. I could see that. I didn't want to do it—it felt like it would kill me to do it—but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought _I'd_ moved on, so would you. I only did it because of Irina's blackmailing threat.

"I'm here, and I love you. I _have_ always loved you, and I _will_ always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was with _her_. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

"I believed it because it never made sense for you to love me. I'm only plain, klutzy, Bella. Why would someone like you, perfect gorgeous creature love me?" I said, my voice cracking in several areas.

He answered my question, "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

I didn't realize it but I was crying tears of joy! He saw this. "Love, don't cry, please." He said in a sad voice.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because of what you said, about loving me." I said.

"Forever and ever." He said before kissing me.

We kissed until we heard a high-pitched squeal, Alice. We broke away looking at her with glares. She laughed her twinkling laugh. "I though you weren't coming till tomorrow?" Alice said after thirty seconds of silence.

"Everyone else went on a hunting trip, I told them I hunted last night which I did. But _Tanya _was asking forty-two different questions. I wish for one second I was a girl so I could slap her." He said, becoming angrier when he mentioned bitch 1.

"Yes Alice." He said. Silent conversations! This is what I didn't miss! Actually, I did.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"I'm staying till your transformation, and if you want me to do it. But I got to go back right after before _they_ come after me." He said. He was going to change me!

"Wait your going to change me?" I asked. He nodded. "You said you didn't too take away my soul." I said. He looked into my eyes before he spoke, "I realized the only way we could be together was if you were to become what I am, and I can't live in a world were you don't exist, and I'm a very selfish person, I want you forever." I kissed him as soon as he finished. I was so happy! He was the one who was going to change me. And he wanted me to be like him.

"Eddie, Bells get a room!" Emmett boomed. When did come in the house? "Don't call me Eddie! Plus you and Rosalie are worse in the PDA department." Edward yelled back. I laughed, while Emmett gave him one of his classic Emmett style bear hugs.

"Whatever." Emmett said.

"Edward!" Carlisle came in the room and hugged Edward. "Ah son I've missed you." He said. "Yes Carlisle I've missed you." Edward said in a sincere voice.

It was Tuesday; two days after Edward came back. Now I'm in Carlisle's Study, prepping to be changed. During the two days Edward was here, he helped me unpack, he played my lullaby and we talked about everything, our lives together, getting away from _them._ He also proposed. I can remember like it was yesterday. It was yesterday.

_We were sitting in our room; Edward insisted that it was our room because what was his was mine. _

_ Everyone still wasn't here; Esme, Rose, and Jasper were coming Friday night, after my transformation, and after my first hunt. _

_ Edward broke me from my thoughts, "Bella I have to ask you a question." He said with thick emotion, oh here it comes I'm not going to change you. I knew it!_

_ But instead of yelling at him, I said, "Ask away." _

_ "Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" He asked me with so much love in his voice, I blushed at every word. _

_ "I want to spend eternity as your wife, as Mrs. Cullen, yes I will marry you." I told him with tears of joy in my eyes, flowing freely. _

_ He put the ring on my finger. And kissed every finger before he kissed my ring finger. Then he kissed me. _

Now I was being injected with Morphine, lots of it. I couldn't feel anything, not even my toes. After it was injected it was only time that I was bitten. My eyes were closed. I didn't want to remember parts of my change.

Edward and I said our 'Goodbyes' this morning. I told him and Carlisle I just want to be bitten, not spoken too. They agreed.

I suddenly felt a pinch to my neck, then my wrists, and then my ankles.

I knew I was beginning my change, I knew this is goodbye to humanity. Every bite I felt colder, and colder. Losing my humanity. Losing it but becoming me.

It felt like days, I couldn't feel a thing, but my throat started to burn. My heart was thumping like a humming birds wings. When can I wake up! My senses were becoming stronger, I could smell my surroundings, and I could hear Alice and Carlisle.

"When will she wake up Alice?" He asked her. "Thirty seconds." She said.

I could hear Alice's light footsteps, she was right next to me. "Bella?" She asked. As soon as she asked me, my heart stopped, my eyes opened.

**(A/N:) Cliff hanger! Okay guys I want to thank you for reading and reviewing and please keep reading and reviewing! Also important news! There will only be about 3 or so chapters left, when I wrote the original one the chapters were shorter, but I've been combining some chapters so the chapters are bigger. So keep reviewing and reading! And until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

Coming Back To You

By: DidiSparkle

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!

Previously On Coming Back To You:

I could hear Alice's light footsteps, she was right next to me. "Bella?" She asked. As soon as she asked me, my heart stopped, my eyes opened.

Chapter 6: Waking Up and Parties

My eyes opened and I saw everything. It was like switching from an analogue TV to an HD one. I saw the lines in the wood, the specks of metal in the light fixture.

I shot up from were I was lying. "Alice? Carlisle? Emmett?" I asked. My voice was like this bell like voice. I stood up in one swift movement.

Alice was right next to me in half, no a third of a second. "Bella, how you do feel?" She asked. Her voice was more pixie like more defined. She even looked more beautiful, I wonder what I will look like now.

"Great, every thing is so clear, and I feel so balanced." Emmett laughed at the last part, his booming laugh even more loudly than I remembered. I glared in his direction.

"You look amazing, even more beautiful than you were." Alice said.

If I could blush I would. She pointed to a mirror that was in the room; I quickly ran to the mirror. I looked into the mirror at a beautiful woman. She was wearing a red dress that came to her knees; it made her crimson eyes stand out. She had darker jewelry on, black high heals, her make up minimal, she didn't need it. Her hair was longer than mine was before. Her features were more defined. Her lips fuller, more equal.

"Bella are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head; I didn't feel anything but, a small stinging in my throat.

"No it just feels like a minor sore throat." I said.

"Lets go hunting and bag you some grizzlies!" Em boomed.

It was only Emmett who came with me to go hunting because Alice was picking out Rose, Esme's and her own outfit for visiting _them._ Carlisle trying to hide any human scent I left behind so the Denial Coven wouldn't pick it up.

I couldn't believe myself when I leaped over a river, a freaking river! I also ran fast than Em! Of course I had to tease him. He wasn't too happy about it. He then reminded me of our arm wrestling match. I'm not worried I'll kick his ass easily.

I had hunted four grizzlies and Em got three. I didn't have a hair out of place, Alice was proud. I teased him all the way back to the house about it. I realized I've never been myself as much as I am now. I was meant to be immortal.

Rose, Jasper, and Esme just got home when we walked through the door. As soon as I saw Esme I ran and hugged her. "MOM!" I yelled. Everyone laughed. "Oh have I missed you my daughter, you look so stunning!" She said. Again if I could blush I would.

When I was done hugging Esme I hugged Rose. Once I got to know Rose I understood her more and she's like the protective older sister I never had. Her and Emmett are so meant to be, they both protect the family with all that they are.

"Bella you look so beautiful! I think you're better looking than I am!" She said with sincerity. I laughed.

"Oh Rose, I don't look that good." I said. Then I turned to Jasper. "Hey Jazz!" I said, hugging him.

"Bella you look great." The Alice slapped him upside the head. "I mean gorgeous, for a new born your emotions are not all over the place, usually a newborn would be all over the place, and you seem just as you did when you were human, and even more calm." He said.

I was shocked. "Really?" He nodded. "You can probably visit Charlie and Renee sooner that you expected." I smiled at the thought of seeing my parents again. If I could keep them in my new life I would be the happiest women in existence.

Right now I was in Alice's closet, it was bigger than her room. We were getting ready to see the Denials, ugh. But we had to go. I had to act like the newest member of the clan. The story was, I was Emmett's long lost sister from his human life, and I was changed a year after he was, by a nomad. When we the Cullen's were staying in London we met up. I had no coven, but was human drinking nomad, but I only robbed blood banks for blood, I never killed a human. Since I was already dressed I was helping Rose and Alice. I now liked fashion better because I looked better, and I could wear heals.

"Alice you look amazing." Rose said. She was wearing a gold sequined dress with a blazer and accessories. "Thank you my good sister." We laughed.

Rose had her IPod in Alice's dock and we were listening to her 'Billboard 2010 Hit List' Playlist. Justin Bieber just came on, Rose and I ran to the dock to change it but Alice stopped us, she was in front of the dock in a hunting crouch, and she was growling.

"You dare change my man's song and you too will be clashing for the next 100 years!" Rose and I looked at each other before we fell on the floor laughing. Alice loved Justin Bieber, apparently she keeps tabs on his future, she told Jazz this morning that for their anniversary she wanted to go to on of his concerts, Alice has this crazy idea that Justin will fall in love with Alice and then she'll change Justin to be her brother, weird right? Emmett called her stupid and she destroyed his Halo game. Jasper, poor Jasper said yes to his crazy ass wife.

Just to spite Alice, Emmett came in and was singing and dancing with Alice. He loved dancing to stupid songs. Ah, my crazy family. Then he sang higher than the song and Alice kicked him out.

We were laughing our asses off. I haven't laughed this hard since last week when Emmett lost his bet against Jazz and he had to dress up in a dress.

When I tried to speak I said, "Rose are you sure you're husband isn't both, or gay?" She laughed even harder, "I – _laugh - _never –_laugh –_asked!" She gasped out between laughs, which just sent us off again.

Rose went back to her Ipod and put on 'Raise Your Glass' by P!NK. Us girls sang along as we got ready. Rose put on her outfit; she was wearing a green tight dress with a jacket and some accessories.

Esme looked really nice, she had simple tan and black dress. With black shinny heals and some accessories.

With that we were off. Operation get Edward back home was in full swing.

"Ah Carmen, Elezar we've missed you." Esme said hugging the couple, I'm guessing the coven's leaders.

"Yes I guess we will be seeing each other more often since you moved here and our children are marrying each other." I had to stop myself from growling, Rose was next to me, she putt her hand on mine, she gave me a hopeful look. But that didn't stop the stab into my heart, if my heart was beating it would have stopped. I hated when I heard Edward _**my fiancé **_marrying that tramp.

"Yes, how nice." Esme said through gritted teeth. Esme was trying not to loose her cool.

"Carlisle, Esme, who's this?" Carmen asked. Esme stepped back to were I was standing and putting an arm around my waist, "This is our newest daughter, Bella. She is actually from Emmett's human life, his sister she was changed a year after he was. We all met up in London, since she was a nomad and missed her brother she joined us."

"How nice." Carmen said. Just then I saw my Edward with her the strawberry blonde bimbo. Her red finger nailed claws on Edward's chest. Edward looked at me briefly with a loving look. "Esme you took in a human drinker? _Tsk, tsk."_ I growled speaking for the first time, "I'm not a human drinker when I fed off of human blood it was from blood banks. And don't insult my mother." I said my bell voice dripping with venom, but I still sounded sickly sweet, something Rose taught me this afternoon.

"Oh sorry." She glared at me, her topaz eyes flaring, Edward's eyes went from my face to my hand, smiling at my left hand that had my engagement ring on. I asked Alice if I could wear it before we left, she agreed.

"Bella what's that ring on your left hand?" Tanya asked in Jessica Stanley voice.

"My engagement ring." I said, clear as day, not afraid.

Every member of the Denial Coven gasped.

**(A/N:) Okay guys sorry I haven't been updating, but I am going to finish the story right now, the last chapter and the Epilogue will be posted in a few seconds, I want to finish this story so I can go on to newer stories, and I'm going to be finishing 'The Other Half of Me' very soon, my other story, so check it out, and please review! I love your reviews guys!) Oh and if anyone of you have read the original 'Coming Back To You' there's going to be a different ending. **


	8. Chapter 7

Coming Back To You

By: DidiSparkle

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!

_Previously on Coming Back To You:_

"_Bella what's that ring on your left hand?" Tanya asked in Jessica Stanley voice. _

"_My engagement ring." I said, clear as day, not afraid._

_Every member of the Denial Coven gasped._

Chapter 7: The Truth, sort of…

"Bella I thought you were a nomad?" Tanya asked, I swear she was the vampire version of Lauren and Jessica combined. I could see why Rose and Ali hated the bitch.

Alice told me many of her possible visions before we came to the party. This one was my favorite; a smile was tugging on Alice and Rosalie's lips, they knew the outcome. They help me rehearse all the outcomes. Let me tell you Jazz and Em were hysterically laughing at us because when Rose imitated Tanya she acted like an air head, which Tanya is. It helped me get my lying skills in order for now and the future.

"Yes _Tanya_ it was. But in my human life I met someone named Edward, he was a handsome man, we were in love, we were both seventeen, he proposed to me that summer before I was changed, him and Emmett were best friends." I said looking at my ring.

"Edward? Edward who?" She asked. I wanted to punch her, was she stupid? I stepped toward her my heals clicking as I walked. "Edward Anthony Masen." I said, coolly.

"E-Edward?" She asked but stuttered though his name. "I thought he never dated anyone?" Then one of her sisters, I'm guessing Irina, stepped forward. "Edward never talked about you." Then I replied. "I never met Edward again, and you've seen him?" I asked. All of them pointed to Edward.

It was my turn to act stupid; Edward knew what was going to go down. "Edward?" I asked my voice had hope and my eyes darting around the room until I found my Edward. "Bella?" He asked, stepping forward. Tanya was becoming pissed I could see it. "Edward, it's me, really."

I walked forward toward him; his eyes were shinning with love. "Bella when Carlisle changed me I was so alone, I thought you died, I didn't see you, that's why I didn't look for you."

"I've never been with anyone else Edward, but have you, have you moved on?" I asked, with hurt in my voice. "I dated a human, but she was no one compared to you, Irina blackmailed me into leaving her, I am to marry Tanya next month." His voice broke with hurt at the end.

"Oh my! Edward must you! You and the human are no longer together, I'm here, your true mate. I am sorry but you can't marry her!" I looked up to him with pleading eyes. He took my face in his hands looked into my eyes. "I love you my Bella."

"Alright it's nice that you two have found each other, but what about Tanya." Irina asked. Tanya looked tame, but hurt, in a way I felt bad for her, actually no I didn't. "Yeah what about me, Edward?" She asked her voice not cracking, it was cold.

"Tanya let's talk outside for a moment." Edward said. Edward walked out with Tanya following him out the door. They were probably going into the forest so they wouldn't be heard.

Rose walked over to me, putting her arm around my waist. "It's going to be okay." Irina snorted, bitch.

"It's your fault you know." She said. I looked at her with a glare. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's your fault they're not going to get married." I laughed. Stepping away from Rose, stepping towards Irina. But Rose stopped me going to my defense. "Please Irina, did you see him, I've never seen my brother so miserable. When we walked in with Bella, he knew who she was, his face got brighter, and his smile wasn't fake."

"What the hell do you even know about the slut she could-

Emmett cut her off, "Don't ever call my sister a slut."

"Well she looks like one." Carmen said. I gasped "Who are you to call a slut, you black mailing bitch, you had to black mail Edward for him to marry your sister, that's not love at all." Rose was still livid looking towards Irina from her comment from before, Emmett was furious.

I decided it was time to tell the bitch who I really was, even if it was going to risk it all. "Irina, you know that pathetic human you made Edward leave?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyes glaring. "I am Bella Swan, the _pathetic human,_ but I'm a vampire who could snap your neck in two seconds. I'm going back home, if Edward comes home, tell him he knows where to find me." The Denials were shocked as hell, and my family nodded, Rose and Alice smirking at the shocked nitwits. I said my goodbyes and went home.

When I got home I put my IPod in Edward's speakers. I put on my lullaby as I lay down on Edward's bed. I starred at the ceiling letting time pass me by.

Eventually everyone came home, as everyone came in I heard nothing, no talking, just doors opening. I went to Edward's large window, looking at the mountains, wishing for those perfect arms to hold me again. Maybe he wasn't coming home.

"Bella you were badass tonight we're proud of you!" Rose shouted, then Esme scolded her for cursing. Rose took the scolding and went to their room, to do what married people do, that's what sucks about vampire hearing you have to hear everyone doing it.

. Esme passed by Edward's room, "Bella have a good night, I know you will, just block them out, Carlisle and I are going hunting we'll be back in the morning." I nodded. I heard no sign of Edward, maybe he really wasn't coming home. Maybe I would just go back to Forks.

Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, warm arms. Then the person spoke, "Bella you are not leaving, I just got you back, plus you agreed to marry me." I knew who it was, his scent, and his breath that tingled in my ear and the velvet voice I loved o so much.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked with shock lacing my voice. "Oh love you said it out loud, and I still can't hear you, I wish I could. But why would you be leaving my beautiful fiancé?" I giggled and twisted in his arms, our faces just inches apart.

"After everyone came home I thought you weren't coming home, and I was scared that you were going to marry that bitch, and now just shut up and kiss me." He eyes turned darker with lust, and then complied.

His lips met mine and it was like angles singing. We finally had the kiss that we've always longed for, with tongue. My hands found purchase in his hair; his arms were tight around my waist, his lips urgent. When we finally broke apart I smiled, so did he. "That was the best kiss I think we've ever had." He said, cockily might I add. "I love you Edward." I said, "As I love you, my love."

Two seconds later we heard Alice squealing, "A September wedding!" I was then scared, Edward read my expression, "Don't worry love we'll reign her in." I giggled. We then started kissing again. But then we were interrupted yet again, but by Emmett, "I call best man!" I giggled as Edward groaned.


	9. Epilouge

Coming Back To You

By DidiSparkle

(Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!)

Epilogue: The Life I Was Meant To Live

"Ugh! Rematch tomorrow!" Em boomed. I shook my head. "We've arm wrestled everyday for the past six months Em! My new born strength isn't going to be warring out anytime soon." I said. "I don't care rematch tomorrow!" He said.

"Fine have it your way." I said walking away from him. It's been six months since I was changed, and one month since my wedding day. Edward and I got married here in Alaska last month, my parent's were able to come too, they were happy for me, they didn't protest my decision, but both Charlie and Renee cried at the reception. Emmett was Edward's best man and made the funniest speech, but it was directed at Edward being a virgin for so long. But I still laughed even though I glared at Emmett latter. Edward read my parent's thoughts and they thought I looked paler then usual, Renee voice her opinion, I just told her than I haven't seen the sun in months and I've been in my dorm studying my ass off, she seemed to believe it.

Edward and I are happy as can be, we went to Isle Esme for our honeymoon, it was so romantic. We stayed there for about two weeks but then we were homesick so we came home. When we came home we were bombarded with hugs and 'I miss you' speeches.

The wolf-pack has made a truce with my family, there is no more hostility at all, in fact Jacob, Leah and Billy came to my wedding. The Denials weren't to keen on the idea of Edward and I getting married but they got over it, Tanya had found her mate a week ago, Luke, their wedding is going to be next week. When we found out last week Rose and I muttered slut at the same time. Irina has also found her mate, Taylor, their wedding isn't going to be for a while, they are currently on vacation 'getting to know each other'. But now there is peace within the family.

Everyone is now saying that I am the brunette version of Rose, we both swear, both slap out husbands upside the head all the time, I've taken a liking to fast cars. Rose and I are just as close as Alice and I. Alice and I go shopping every Friday together for some best friend alone time.

Elzar had also told me that I have a gift, I am a shield, I can lock my mind up anytime I want, but opening it up to Edward is hard, I've been working on it for a while, so far I've said one thing in my head that Edward has heard. He's happy about it, he says it's the gift that keeps on giving. When he told me this I laughed my ass off, but he was serious.

Leah and Jacob are also getting married in two years, because Jacob is legally seventeen he wants to be at least nineteen when he marries Leah, and she's eighteen.

I haven't talked to any of my former high school classmates, except Angela, their not worth my time. I am friends with Angela on FaceBook and we talk on the phone sometimes, she and Ben are going to be going to the University of Washington this August. They got an apartment so they could live together. But everyone else friended my anyway, I posted pictures frequently and posted my status as married so I could rub it in Jessica's and Lauren's face. Rose hugged me for it too.

Charlie is now dating Sue Clearwater. They're very happy with each other and that's all I want for my father is happiness, and of course health. Renee is doing very good, she's on a cruise around Europe for three months, it was Phil's anniversary gift to her. She was so excited when she got the tickets, she fainted. When she called me I thought she was going nuts.

As for my family we are all good, except Emmett who demands rematches every day in arm wrestling contests, ridiculous right? But sadly Rose and I have lost a bet against Jasper so now we have to go to a Justin Bieber concert, and meet the twerp. The bet was to see who's hunting abilities were better, Rose and I verses Jasper, Jasper won, probably because Alice helped him. Cheater.

So tonight we are going to a Justin Bieber concert with Alice! Great! Edward was laughing so hard when I told him I had to go, he didn't even try to get me out of it, all he said was, "Say hi to him for me!" Then I punched him, and I hurt him, because I'm stronger than him!

"Bella! Rosalie! Come here!" Alice yelled from her closet. I just walked in from the garage and Rose was sitting on the couch. We both ignored Alice and I sat on the couch next to Rose. "If you two don't get up here I'll shred all your classic books Bella and Rosalie I will shred all you car magazines!" We looked to each other and ran up the stairs to the evil pixie.

"Hello my dear sisters, here are your outfits for the concert." Then she walked out of the room. Our outfits were purple t-shirts saying, 'Justin's Biggest Fan's!' I turned to Rose "Kill me now." She laughed but her eyes were angry, she was not happy, neither was I.

"OMG! He sang so good! And OMG did you see his hair? And he was so sweet when he talked to us! OMG! I think he liked me!" Alice was ranting like a mad man about the concert. I almost broke her porches' door from slamming it. I had every Justin Bieber song in my head! Rose was holding her head saying over and over, "Make it stop! Make it stop!" I gave her a look saying 'Revenge' she nodded.

Alice was still ranting even when we went into the house, I went straight upstairs to my and Edward's room. I knew he would be there.

I saw him standing by the windows looking at the view, I knew he could hear me but I didn't say anything.

"Beautiful isn't it." I said walking towards him standing beside him, "Not as beautiful as you." He replied. If I was still human I would be blushing by now.

"How was the concert?" He asked sincerely. "Awful, I can't get the songs out of my head, neither can Rose." He chuckled. "I know there in her thoughts there quite annoying." I nodded.

"Do you remember six months ago from today was when we were an official vampire couple, or mates." I said. He nodded, "Like it was yesterday."

"I always knew somehow, even in my darkest hour that we would be here and this would be our lives." I said.

"I was always trying to find a way back to you, my Bella." He said. I kissed him lips for a second, "I know, and you did." I said. He shook his head, "No love, you did." I retorted back with, "We both did."

We really did find a way to come back to each other.

THE END! (OR IS IT….)

** (A/N:) ****Tear***** I am kind of sad that this story is finished, but I am happy I can move on with my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this story, please review your final thoughts, it would mean the world to me, and if you love this story, check out my other ones and review too! Have a good day!**


End file.
